Minor detail
by Bubblies
Summary: It was called The Deal, but I changed it. Tara gets another chance at life...maybe...With Kennedy in her way and another minor detail making it hard, will she be able to win Willow back?
1. First encounter

Tara gets another chance, will she be able to win Willow back?

**Chapter 1**

Tara didn't take her eyes off him, she didn't trust him as far a he could throw him. She could hardly see him anyway as it was dark. He stood there staring at her, she stared back. "So...you want to go back do you?" Tara didn't bother answering him as the answer was obvious, why else would she ask a demon for help. He continued, "Well, I could arrange that, but as you know, I'm a demon so I can't let it go without a price," The blonde still remained silent and he continued yet again, "I will send you back, alive and all, and even to where your friends are, because I can't really send you back to Sunnydale since it not longer exsits, BUT..." The demon paused for a moment to make it more dramatic, "...there's a catch. You've seen The Little Mermaid, right? Well, you have to get Willow to kiss you before the sun sets on Sunday, let's say...two weeks from now. If you fail, then you get sent right back here...with me. How's that? Have we got a deal?" Tara thought about it for a few moments, she really wanted to see Willow and her friends again. She thought it would be different once she was dead, she wouldn't have to feel, but that wasn't the case. She missed them so much. Making a deal with a demon was one of the last things she thought of and it seemed the only way that would work. Blocking all doubt from her head, she nodded. The demon held out his hand and Tara shook it. As soon as she did she felt a little weird, as if she was spinning around or falling or something. Fortunatly the uncomfortable feeling didnt last too long as she appeared behind a bush.

It took a few moments for Tara to get her head around what just happened. After the dizzyness left her, she stood up. She felt a little cold though and she looked down. Not only was she completely naked, but she wasn't even a SHE! Tara felt her hair, it was shorter, it fell around her ears. She grabbed a bit a looked at it, it was still blonde though. Tara was furious, that demon never told her about this minor detail. The fact that Willow's gay and she was now a guy was running through her head at full speed. She was never going to get her kiss! If she failed what would happen to her? Had he forgotten to mention any torture in his deal?

Remembering that she/he was naked, Tara crouched down behind the bush again. She looked around at her surroundings. The bush in which she was crouched behind was in the front yard of a nice-looking house. Looking around again, she noticed that the next-door neighbor had some clothes on the washing line. Making sure that nobody was watching, Tara darted from behind the bush and ran to the washing line. She pulled off a pair of boxers, some jeans and a shirt she thought would fit and then ran back behind the bush where she put them on.

As soon as her clothes were on, the front door of the nice-looking house opened and out stepped the one, the only, Willow Rosenberg. Tara's heart almost stopped, it was like a dream come true, unfortunatly that dream came to a halt when another girl followed Willow outside and grabbed her hand. Tara almost let it pass, until the other girl gave Willow a kiss then continued walking down the path, leaving the red-head behind her. Tara watched Willow watch the other girl walk away, then without thinking, she stood up. Willow obviously spotted her/him because she started walking towards the bush. "Hi there. Can I help you?"

Tara just froze. Not only was Willow talking to her, but she was talking to her like she didn't know her. That's because she didn't. The blonde realized her mouth was slightly open and she probably looked like an idiot. She shut her mouth and quickly thought of something to say, "I-I-I was uh...I dropped my...uh...uh...ring. Yeah, i-it kind of just fell off,"

"Oh, ok. Did you find it?"

"Uh...n-n-no, but i-i-it's not all that i-i-important. I have t-to get g-going now." With that, Tara headed off quickly down the road. Willow just shrugged her shoulders and headed back inside.

Tara didn't know where she was going, she didn't even know where she was, but she was so confused that if she stopped walking she felt as though she would probably pass out. All she wanted was her life back, her life back with Willow. And that was never going to happen now. Tears started rolling down her face. Everything way a mess. In a way she was happy for Willow that she found someone new, but another part of her was hating the competiton. She had never been much of a fighter, but this was something she was going to fight for. Willow.

Keeping track of how many turns she was making, Tara quickly found a little cafe. When she was dead she didn't have to eat, but now she was back she was starving. Before she reached the door, she stopped. She didn't have a cent on her. No money at all. Confused, upset and now hungry, she set off back the way she came.

_Ok, so this chapter wasn't all that good, hopefully it will get better!_

_Feedback please!_

_I will try make the next chapter a bit longer and better written. I was kinda rushing this one._


	2. Truth please

**Chapter 2**

Tara found her way back with no troubles, but once she reached the house she didn't know what to do next. She just stood on the sidewalk in front of the house next door. She wasn't quite sure how long she was standing there for, she was kind of in a daze, but she quickly snapped out of it when she saw that Willow's friend, the one she had seen with her earlier, was walking towards her. Not really wanting to talk to her, because she didn't really want to know what was happening between them, the blonde was about to start moving away, but the girl reached her before she realized.

"Hi, are you ok? You don't really look with it." Tara surprised at how forward this girl was. Did Willow like that about her? Tara quickly shook all of those thoughts to the back of her head.

"Uh...No...I-I'm lost," Due to slow thinking, she couldn't really come up with a better story, so she thought she'd at least tell a little bit of truth. Maybe the best way to Willow would be through her...friend. It worked. Kennedy, as she found out her name was, invited her inside the house.

Willow was sitting on the couch in the lounge, which was to the left of the door in which they walked in. She looked up and Kennedy and Tara walked in. Tara still hadn't thought of a name for herself yet, as Tara was pretty strange for a guy's name. She was hoping they didn't ask her, but with no such luck.

"Hey Will, this is...uh...What's your name?" Kennedy and Willow both looked at him/her.

"Uh...Scott,"

"Willow, this is Scott. Scott, this is Willow," Kennedy introduced them, then took a seat on the couch next to Willow. "Oh hey! I recognize you! You were in our bush looking for your ring this morning," Tara/Scott nodded slightly. After that there was a moment of silence. That arkward sort.

"So...uhh...Where are you from?" Another detail Tara forgot to think about before coming in. "Uh...anywhere and e-everywhere...I t-travel a bit. I j-just was in...New York and before t-that I was i-in Sunnydale."

That's about the time the arkward silence crept back in. Willow made an "Oh," sound and Kennedy made a "Hmm," sound, but other than that, nothing was said for at least twenty seconds. Then Willow decided to break the silence with a comment that should have come before the twenty seconds.

"Really? We're from there." That comment was also followed by some slience, this time it wasn't so long as the front door opened and in walked Buffy, Dawn and Xander. "Hey there people!" He stopped when he was Scott/Tara.

"We have a guest! I'm Xander," He held out his hand to Scott. Tara's heart nearly stopped, besides Willow, these were the people she missed more than anyone and here they were introducing themselves to her. So she didn't look completely weird, Tara quickly shook Xander's hand before he put it away again.

"I'm Scott,"

"I'm Buffy and this is my sister dawn," Buffy also held out her hand to Scott/Tara and she/he shook that one too.

"I uh...j-just arrived here...i-in this town today a-and I was l-looking f-for a hotel o-or something, b-but I-I haven't found one y-yet," Tara's heart skipped a beat when Willow jumped at the chance to drive her/him to a hotel. The blonde thought Willow probably was wondering why she saw him/her in the bush earlier and then back at the house again now. Tara of course right.

"So...Did you really lose your ring this morning?" Tara didn't feel right about lying to anyone, let alone Willow, even though she had been doing in all day. She shook her head. "Why haven't you got any bags or clothes or anything?"

"I-I saw you t-the other day and I was too shy to come up a-and talk t-to you," Tara blurted that out and hoped that Willow had been out the other day. Willow seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Ooh! Was that the other night at Delerius?" Tara had no idea what Delerius was, but she decided to go along with it.

"Yeah." The car was full of arkwardness yet again as silence reared it's head again. Tara asked Willow to pull over and she got out. She watched as the red head drove away then looked around her. She still had no idea where she was or where a hotel was. She figured she could just ask someone else than risk getting asked any more questions.

_TBC..._

_Again, I'm sorry for it's not-so-good writingness, but I just have to get into it. Once I get into it, it should get better._

_Feedback PLEASE!_


	3. Maclay?

**Chapter 3**

Feeling extremely low and helpless, with no money, no place to go and no Willow, Tara just sat on the curb. What else could she do? She was feeling like crap and she had ruined any chance of winning Willow back, simply because there was no way Willow would trust her now. Tara rested her head in her hands for what seemed like a lifetime, not that she had one of them yet, or ever would. She really just wanted to start the day over so she could get it right, but she knew that would never happen. She spent the whole day pondering what to do next, but by dark Tara still hadn't thought of anything. Eventually, after walking around for a while, the tired blonde came across a park in which she layed down and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning Tara woke up, after not all that much sleep, and saw a familiar face standing over her looking down. It was Willow. Tara's heart started racing, as did her mind and her arms suddenly had goosebumps all over them. That was probably due to the fact it was a pretty cold morning. Tara sat up and looked at Willow in her big red coat with a blue scarf rapped around her neck. Tara's insides were turning with excitement, fear, confusion and also probably a bit of hunger too. "W-Willow, what are y-you d-doing here?"

"I want you to tell me the truth Scott, who are you and why are you here?" Tara looked at Willow and tried to make her face look less guilty, but she was having troubles. Should she tell her the truth? Would she believe her?

"I-I-I-I uh...I am Scott M-Maclay..." Tara paused for a second to study Willow's facial expression, it was somewhat blank, but in a sad way. Tara so wanted to pull Willow into a hug and tell her it's all ok, but she couldn't so she continued, "I-I'm T-Tara's b-brother...k-kinda long l-lost...I-I only j-just f-found m-my family then found o-out..."

"Why are you here?" Tara could see that Willow was now fighting back tears. Seeing that made Tara want to cry, but she knew she couldn't.

"I-I heard about y-you a-and I-I wanted t-to meet you. I was n-nervous before and I didn't know h-how to tell you be-because I didn't think you'd believe me...that's why I w-wasn't completely honest with you b-before," Tara wasn't sure what Willow would do, but she was pleased when Willow took a seat next to her on the bench.

"You never met her?" Tara shook her head. Willow paused for a minute as to think about what to say, then continued, "You missed meeting the greatest woman that ever lived." The two sat there on the bench in silence for probably two whole minutes. It wasn't like in the house the previous day all arkward and weird, it was almost peaceful.

"Would you like to stay with us?" Willow's question startled Tara and she wasn't able to get her answer out clear, her stuttering was getting worse, so she just nodded.

Tara got into Willow's car and they drove back to the house. When they arrived it was empty and Red gave Tara a tour of the house. Buffy's room, Dawn's room and the room which she called "Kennedy's room", but one look in there and Tara knew that was also Willow's room. The blonde's heart just sunk to the floor, they were living together, in the same room. Just the way she had when she was with Willow. Tara hid her feelings and chatted happily away with Willow, sitting in the lounge room with a drink. It didn't take much effort to hide her feelings though, when she was chatting with Willow, she just felt happy.

Of course happy feelings don't last forever. Kennedy had to return. Both the blonde and the red head looked up as Kennedy walked in the door. "Hey Will, oh hey...Scott?" Tara nodded and noticed that a worried look washed over Willow's face. "I-I told Scott it was ok if he stayed here...for a few days." Kennedy looked at Tara then dragged Willow into the kitchen.

"Will, he's a complete stranger and you're letting him stay in the house? You didn't even talk to the other people who live in the house."

"Buffy and Dawn have gone away for the weekend and I-I didn't think you'd mind." Kennedy sighed and pulled Willow closer. With a little seductive grin on her face she replied, "I was hoping we'd have the house all to ourselves this weekend."

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go." Kennedy lost her seductive grin and looked quite annoyed, "Whatever," She said before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Willow, a little grumpy with herself for causing an argument, walked back into the lounge room to find Tara standing up to leave. "Don't go!" Willow surprised herself at how much she didn't want Scott to leave. Again, unable to get many understandable words out, Tara just sat down again.

TBC


	4. On my mind

**Sorry I took so long to put it up, but I've been so busy with homework and stuff. This one is a little rushed coz I wanted to get it up, but I hope it's ok.**

****

**Chapter 4**

Tara woke up the next morning to the sound of voices in the other room. She had slept on the couch, but not much sleeping had been done as she was talking to Willow until early hours of the morning. The blonde sat up and stretched. Her neck felt a little sore, probably from the way she had been sleeping on it, but apart from that she was feeling great. The sound of Willow's voice caught her attention. Willow and Kennedy were both in the kitchen talking.

"Kennedy, baby, you can't stay mad at me forever," Willow looked pleadingly at her girlfriend who was sitting across the kitchen table from her, eating some cereal.

"Who said I'm mad Willow?"

"Well...no one, but you're definatly not not mad at me and mad is the opposite of not mad," Kennedy smiled at Willow's choice of words. There was no way she could stay angry at Willow, she was just too cute, and to show this she leaned across the table to kiss Willow.

It was at this moment Tara decided to walk into the kitchen. This didn't stop Kennedy from kissing Willow, but it did stop Tara in her tracks. She saw them and felt a twang on jealousy, as well as disappointment and sadness. Tara re-gained herself before Willow noticed that she was standing there. "Scott, hi. Did you sleep ok? Are you hungry? We've got breakfast if you want it, which you should, breakfast is the most important meal of the day..."

"Umm...sure, thanks," Tara cut off Willow's ramblings. She saw the look on Kennedy's face, it was daggers. Wanting to avoid eye contact with Kennedy, or any contact for that matter, Tara quickly changed her mind, "Ya know what? I-I really should g-get going,"

"What? Why? Where will you go?" Willow was disappointed, she really didn't want Scott to go, she liked talking to him.

"I-I want to book in-into a hotel, I w-will have t-to look around a b-bit though,"

"I can show you around if you want. I know where a-a few nice hotels are,"

"No, i-it's ok, I wou-wouldn't mind h-having a b-bit of a w-walk around," Willow sighed in defeat. She wasn't going to argue any further, it might seem a bit weird. Especially to Kennedy who was looking at her girlfriend, wondering why she didn't want to let the guy go. Tara then said goodbye to both Willow and Tara and headed down the road. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do, she had no money, no nothing.

Willow watched Scott as he left, until she couldn't see him anymore, then she went and plopped herself on the couch. Kennedy sat herself down next to Willow and tried to start a conversation, but Willow just seemed to be off with the fairies. She knew it was Scott she was thinking about, she had seen the red head watching him leave. Kennedy really didn't know what to think about all this. Was Willow falling in love with a guy? She had only just met him, but she spent the whole night talking to him. Kennedy knew the idea was ridiculous, but she decided to ask anyway, sorta. "Got a crush on a guy, huh?"

Not wanting to tell Kennedy what she was really thinking, afraid it would just cause trouble and because she wasn't quite sure of it herself, Willow just simply smiled, "No," She figured her girlfriend's question was just to stir her up, but it really did spark a lot of thought and confusion inside her head. To put it aside in her brain, Willow conculed that she was feeling the way she was because Scott was Tara's brother. Still, she didn't tell Kennedy who Scott really was.

Willow's idea of pushing it aside in her head didn't really work. All day she found herself thinking back to the previous night, when she had been talking to Scott. They didn't talk about anything special, just about what she had been up to lately and small talk. So the conversation wasn't anything special, so the red head didn't understand why her thoughts kept drifting back to that and making her smile. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about Scott that seemed so familiar, so comforting...so...Tara.

TBC


	5. Luck?

**Chapter 5**

It seemed that maybe luck was going to give her a go, just before Tara was going to retire for the night on the same bench she had slept on the night before last, she spotted a note on the sidewalk. This note was sure going to come in handy. Tara picked the $50 up off of the ground and looked around to make sure no one was around that it could belong to. She was really hungry and wanted something to eat, but she also wanted a place to sleep. Not knowing where any cheap accomodation was, she decided she would buy some food and maybe a jumper or a small blanket to keep her warm.

It wasn't all that late in the night, but Tara knew not many shops would be open. She was right, usually shops wouldn't be open, but she had found the money on the right night. It was late night shopping night. Tara only discovered this when she decided to look for a gas station that might be open so she could grab a drink and something to eat. She walked past a shopping centre while doing so and found that it was open.

The blonde walked around the shop, she couldn't help but smile, things weren't looking as bad as she thought. She got a shock when she turned a corner, to go down another isle, and walked straight into a shopping trolley. She had been walking pretty fast and the person behind the trolley wasn't exactly going slow either. Tara fell backwards and hit her head on a shelf of the isle behind her.

"I'm so sorry! I should have slow...Scott?" Tara sat up and rubbed the back of her head, she then realized it had been Willow who she had run into. Willow continued to say sorry while she helped her up. "It's ok, I'm fine. I-I should have been looking where I-I was going."

Tara and Willow finished their shopping off together, Willow's trolley had a lot more stuff than Tara's basket, then Tara walked Willow out to her car. "So where are you staying?"

"Uh...the place...just down the road from here...I-I don't r-remember what i-it's called," Tara wasn't exactly lying when she said that. The park was just down the road and she didn't know what the park was called.

"Do you want a ride?" She should have said no, but she really wanted to spend more time with Willow. "O-ok."

Willow pulled up out the front of a little motel, "Is this the place?" Tara nodded, but neither one of them moved. They just looked at each other in silence. Slowely they started moving closer and closer, until their faces were only two inches apart. Tara could feel Willow's breath on her face. Willow was about to close the gap before she pulled back, "I-I can't. I have a girlfriend and-and you are a guy," Tara was really disappointed, but she didn't show it. Instead she looked at Willow with pure determination.

"Maybe she's not the one for you. You need someone who will snuggle up to you while looking at the stars, someone who will sing you to sleep, someone who will tell you stories, someone who can't stand to fight with you because seeing you upset breaks their heart, someone who..." Tara stopped when Willow burst into tears.

"Please go," Willow started the car and looked at her companion, waiting for her to exit the vehicle. Tara sighed while she gathered her items of shopping and opened the door. She looked back at Willow before closing it. Willow drove off straight away.

It was at about this time it started pouring down with rain. Tara decided it would be stupid to go back to the park as there wasn't much shelter there and she'd get soaked on the way anyway. She looked around and saw a little alleyway which she made her way towards. The blonde sat herself down in a corner, which was dry, and pulled out her little polar fleece blanket which she had bought with Willow. The blanket was blue had little pink love hearts all over it. Tara covered herself as much as she could and then pulled out some of the food she had bought. She started crying and wouldn't stop. The blonde sobbed her way through her meal and then cried herself to sleep, curled up in her little corner.

TBC


	6. Nothing

**Chapter 6**

Willow spent the next couple of days moping around the house. Kennedy didn't know what was up and Willow wouldn't tell her. She guessed it had something to do with Scott, but that didn't really make sense to her. She tried really hard to get it out of her, but all Willow said about it was, "It's nothing."

At first, Willow had been so mad at Scott for saying what he had said, but then after thinking about it, she began to wonder it herself. She loved Kennedy, so she had no idea why she was even thinking such things. Then she got thinking, why did she love Kennedy? So many questions were in her head, it was driving her crazy.

Tara ddn't know what to do with herself, she decided that she should give Willow a bit of time before trying again, so she had nothing to do. She didn't really feel safe sleeping out in the open, but she needed more money, so Tara thought she'd look around for a job. Walking up and down streets, still carrying her bag of food, which now only contained her blanket and a bottle of water, Tara looked at the notice boards trying to find a job vancancy. She saw a few, but they weren't ones that she was particularly good at.

Turning onto a back street, Tara noticed a small, second-hand shop with a sign in the window saying there was a worker needed. It didn't look like the kind of shop that would have heaps of people applying, so Tara decided to go in and have a go. Tara talked to the lady at the counter, she was old and seemed quite nice, and asked about applying for the job. Not asking for anything but her name, the lady gave Tara the job.

By Saturday, Tara had booked herself into a cheap motel. She didn't get paid much, but it was more than nothing. All her job consisted of was cleaning the shop, then taking over the shop while the old lady went and had lunch.

Tara woke up in a nice warm bed on Sunday, it was the best sleep she'd had since she'd been back. She thought about Willow, she only had a week left and she started to panic.

Tara smiled as Willow opened the door, surprisingly so did Willow. "Hi, do you wanna come in?"

"I was a-actually wondering i-if you wanted to g-grab some lunch w-with m-me," Tara could tell that Willow was fighting with herself about what to do by her hesitation and facial expression. She figured this was a good thing, at least there was a part of her that wanted to be with her. "Umm...yeah, sure."

Tara waited for Willow to grab her purse and her jacket, then they headed off down the road. They stopped at a cute little cafe and had their lunch. At first they were a little awkward, but once they got a conversation going, the air thinned out.

Everyday for the next two days, Tara and Willow would go down to the same cafe and have some lunch. This only happened because the shop was closed mondays and tuesdays. Tara told Willow about the shop and on Wednesday Willow popped in for a visit. "Is that your girlfriend?" The old lady asked when Willow left the shop. Tara just shook her head, and kept working.

Willow walked in the front door of the house that night, greeted by Kennedy, but not in a good way. Her arms were folded over her chest and she looked mad. "Where were you?"

"I-I went and grabbed some food...out," She looked around the room and saw Buffy, Dawn and Xander were sitting on the couch looking at her.

"We were all gonna hang out tonight, remember?"

"I'm so sorry guys, I totally forgot!" Kennedy walked out of the room and up the stairs. Willow repeated that she was sorry then followed Kennedy.

"You were with Scott weren't you?" Kennedy asked as soon as Willow entered their bedroom. Kennedy was standing by their bed, arms folded again, looking at Willow. Willow lowered her head slightly and nodded. "Lunch sunday,monday and tuesday, dinner wednesday. When do I get to see you?" Willow didn't say anything, she just looked at her shoes. "What's going on Willow?"

"Nothing is going on,"

"Does he want there to be?" Willow looked and Kennedy and nodded slowly. "Do you want there to be?" Willow didn't say anything, she just lowered her eyes. Kennedy stormed out of the bedroom, past her girlfriend, and hurried down the stairs. Willow heard the front door slam and she ran after her.


	7. So confused

**Now nearing the end of the story. sniff I don't like ending stories. This isn't the last chapter though :-)**

**Chapter 7**

Willow ran down the road, chasing her girlfriend who was walking pretty fast, indicating that she was very angry. Red caught up to Kennedy and grabbed her arm, "Kennedy please stop!" Kennedy pulled her arm away and continued to walk. "Kennedy baby, can we just talk about this?" Willow stopped, deciding it was no use, Kennedy wasn't going to stop and talk any time soon.

To Willow's surprise, her girlfriend did stop, a few meters away. She didn't turn though. she seemed to be looking at something. Willow tried to see what it was, but she couldn't, as it was dark. Just as Willow started walking towards her, Kennedy took off again, this time running. Willow knew what was going on now, "Kennedy don't!" She started running too.

Tara had a lovely evening with Willow. They had take-away and ate it in her motel room. Willow had left her jacket behind and she decided she'd better return it. Tara turned onto Willow's street, which was quite dark, one of the street lights wasn't working properly, it kept flickering, and another one wasn't working at all. She had only just turned onto that street when she heard a voice, that sounded like Willow's, yelling down the street. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground and her face was throbbing.

Kennedy was standing over the top of her, but not for long. Willow reached them and pushed Kenney out of the way. "Scott, are you ok?" Tara sat up and held her hand to her face, just below her left eye, "I-I think so y-yeah."

Willow turned to Kennedy, she was furious, she looked even angrier than Kennedy did. She tried to say something, but nothing would come out of her mouth. Instead, she burst into tears. Kennedy's face softened straight away and tried to put her arm around her girlfriend, but Willow brushed her arm off. Tara didn't know what to do, with Kennedy standing less than four feet away, she didn't think it woult be smart to do anything. Willow looked at both Tara and Kennedy and took off running towards home. Kennedy looked at Tara coldly before following Willow.

Willow reached the house and raced upstairs. She shut herself in the bedroom and sat on the bed bawling her eyes out. Kennedy knocked on the door before entering. She closed the door behind her and stood in front of Willow. "Willow, please tell me what's wrong. What is happening?"

"I don't know, I'm so confused!" Kennedy sat down on the bed beside Willow, but didn't try putting her arm around her. "I thought I was gay, but here I am falling in love with a guy," These words hurt her and anger flared back up in Kennedy, but she knew she couldn't act out again. She wanted what was best for Willow.

"So I suppose this is it then."

Tara had gone straight back home after that incident and grabbed some frozen peas from the freezer to put on her face. She sat down and thought about what was happening and she started to feel bad. She felt bad that she was trying to take Willow away from Kennedy when Kennedy obviously loved Willow. She was being selfish and decided to give up. She had her time on earth with Willow, it ended and now it was Kennedy's time. She would leave and everything would go back to normal. This wasn't what she wanted, but this was how it was supposed to be. Tara sighed and fought back the tears.

A knock on the door startled Tara, who was curled up on her bed, off with the fairies. She stood up and walked to the door, wondering who it could be that late at night. Standing in the doorway was Willow. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red and her cheeks were tear-stained. "Willow...Hi. Umm...C-come it," Tara stood to the side and let Willow in, she closed the door behind her then turned to face her guest. "I was coming before t-to drop off your jacket, you l-left it here," She pointed to the back of the chair, which was by the bed, where the jacket was laying. Willow looked, then turned back to Tara.

"Kennedy and I broke up," Half of Tara was jumping for joy, they other was feeling guilty,

"I-I'm really sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen..." Willow took a step closer to Tara and Tara's sentence trailed off. The red head reached out and put her hand on Tara's face, she smiled and went in for the kiss.

TBC


	8. Huh!

**This is like my last chapter I think :-( Maybe I'll write another story. Who know. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Their lips were about to make contact when Tara pulled away. "Are you sure this is want you want?" Willow shook her head,

"Right now I'm not sure of anything, but what's life if you're sure of everything?" Both Willow and Tara hesitated, not knowing exactly what to do, then Tara grabbed Willow's waist, pulled her in and kissed her. It was passionate and just like Tara remembered it. Willow wrapped her arms around Tara's neck and deepend the kiss.

Tara started to feel a little strange, but she didn't want to let Willow go. Suddenly something inbetween her legs made her jump, she looked down and blushed when she realized that Willow could see it too. They looked at each other for a moment, then Tara leaned forward again and kissed her. Tara started to feel weird, but she knew what was happening this time. She pulled back and moved towards the bathroom, "I'm sorry, I'll be back in a minute," With that she went in and closed the door behind her. Willow just sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Scott to return.

Tara felt like someone was stabbing her in the stomach with a knife over and over again. She looked in the mirror and saw that her face was changing. It didn't really change all that much, just looked a bit more feminine and she saw that her hair was growing at a rapid pace. A bit lower she was losing one thing and gaining two others. She looked down her top and she was quite pleased about that. After about five minutes the pain finally stopped and Tara realized that she was her again.

She wasn't really sure how Willow would react, she was hoping it would be all good. There was no way to find out other than to step out of the bathroom, which is what she did. Willow looked over as soon as Tara opened the bathroom door. Immediatly she stood up and backed away, "What are you? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Tara could tell that Willow was quite distressed.

"Will, it's me, Tara."

"Stop it! Please! Stop!" Tears were falling from Willow's eyes. Tara didn't know what to do to make her see it was really her.

"I'm sorry Will, I never wanted for any of this to happen, I never wanted for you to hurt..." Willow took a step forward and slowly extended her arm until she was touching Tara's cheek.

"How can you be real?" Tara was about to answer when the demon she had made the deal with appeared in the room, next to the blonde. He looked at both the witches and started laughing. When he stopped, he turned to Tara and extended his hand, but she didn't take it. "Be that way then, I just came to congratulate you, it was a great show," The demon then turned to Willow, "I really should have added some extra challenges." Willow looked at Tara with a look of confusion,

"What the hell is going on?" The demon took the liberty of answering for Tara,

"Well, Tara wanted to come back so she could be with you. Being the nice guy I am, I said I could help her, but of course there had to be a catch for entertainment. It was great viewing, better than any of those reality shows they have on the crap-box these days. The other guys were begging me to throw something in near the end so that you two wouldn't end up being together, but I'm a sucker for romance and it just had to be a happy ending. Good thing it was too." He looked at Tara and winked, "Anyways, I'd better get going." With that he disappeared.

Willow just looked at Tara, her expression was pretty much blank. Tara looked down at the ground and her hair fell over her face. This brought a smile to Willow's face, "Something in me knew it was you all along," Tara looked up when Willow spoke and saw the smile on her face. Willow wiped away her tears and embraced Tara in a hug that could have lasted forever. Both girls then started crying in each others arms.

"I love you so much Willow,"

"Don't think for a moment I ever stopped loving you," Willow's sentence was sobbed out and sounded funny, she then wiped her nose on her sleeve, "I think we have a lot to catch up on," Tara just nodded before kissing Willow, not as Scott, but as herself.

THE END!


End file.
